coralaine y paranorman
by muyfan288
Summary: Norman tiene una prima especial. Coralaine tiene un primo muy especial. Se encontraran en una aventura inolvidable. muy mal summary. lean plisss
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

-¡Norman, a desayunar!-

-Ya voy mamá-

Eran las 7:00 A.M. en Blithe Hollow y la familia Babcock se preparaba para empezar el día. Norman se levantó, aun medio dormido, y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo Sandra mientras le servía el desayuno.

-Hola ma. ¿Por qué ma levantaste tan temprano? , es sábado.-

En ese momento, entró Perry Babcock por la puerta de la cocina.

-El tío Charlie llamó, quiere que pasemos unos días en su casa-

-¿Quién, el científico?- Pregunto Perry

-Herbologo- dijo Sandra

-¿Y por qué nos levantaste a esta hora?-Preguntó Courtney, que acababa de entrar.

-Porque tienen que armar las valijas, mañana a esta hora nos vamos a Ashland-

A kilómetros de distancia, Coralaine Jones se levantaba. Como siempre bajó, pasando primero por el salón para ver si la pequeña puerta seguía cerrada. Esto se había convertido en un habito innecesario, pero ella seguía haciéndola porque los comentarios de los fantasmas la habían alarmado

-Hola ma- dijo Coralaine mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-hola Coralaine-dijo Mel

-hola pa-

-hola Cor- dijo Charlie mientras apagaba su computadora

-oh, oh apagaste tu computadora, ahora que hice?-pregunto alarmada la niña

-nada, solo quería decirte que unos primos míos llegaran mañana y se quedaran unos días a visitarnos-

-cuantos días exactamente?-

-un mes-


	2. Capitulo 1: La llegada

Capitulo 1

La llegada

-mama falta mucho?- pregunto courtney por enésima vez

-no, cariño, ya llegamos-

-eso dijiste hace 2 horas!-

Ashland estaba muy lejos de Blythe Hollow y como no habían conseguido boletos de avión de un día para otro debían ir en auto

-mira cariño, ya llegamos-

Ante esto norman, que estaba medio dormido, se desperezo y miro por la ventana. Ante él se extendía un pueblito gris y oscuro, lleno de fantasmas de todas las edades, pero más que nada niños.

-y ahora a dónde vamos?-

-ya te lo dije courtney, vamos a la casa de mi hermano Charlie- contesto Perry

-era hermano tuyo? yo creí que era el de mama-

Mientras tanto en el Pink Palace mel y Charlie estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos mientras su hija los miraba desde el sillón con aspecto de aburrida.

-Anímate Coralaine, en menos de media hora llegaran los Babcock- dijo mel, intentando animarla.

Ella se alegró un poco, le habían dicho que sus tíos tenían dos hijos, una de 18 y otro de 12, su misma edad. Estaba ansiosa por conocerlos, ya que su único amigo de su edad era wybie. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la calle, pero sus padres no lo oyeron porque estaban muy ocupados en la cocina. Unos segundos después se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal. Mel salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-ya están aquí!-

Abrió la puerta y coralaine vio a tres personas, dos adultos, quienes parecían ser sus tíos Sandra y Perry, y una adolescente, seguramente será courtney, pensó coralaine. Ella busco a norman y lo vio un poco más atrás, mirando con interés a el gato. Tenía más o menos su altura, pelo entre marrón y negro completamente vertical, que te recordaba a un puercoespín, y ojos azules. en sus ojos estaba el brillo característico de las personas que son jóvenes pero vivieron más de lo que la mayoría de las personas viven en toda su vida. Coralaine se sorprendió de ver tanto con una sola mirada, pero claro, siempre podía estar completamente equivocada.

-lamento el retraso, es que alguien-dijo Perry mirando a courtney- se quedó dormida-

-no es mi culpa que transmitiera el concierto de one direction tan tarde-

-no pasa nada, de hecho llegaron temprano- dijo Charlie-quieren pasar?-

-claro-

-mama, puedo ir a explorar?-pregunto norman

-seguro que no quieres esperar hasta mañana, cuando podemos acompañarte?-

Coralaine de repente tuvo una idea

-si quieren yo lo puedo acompañar-

-bueno, en ese caso está bien-

miro a norman y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálido y temblaba.

-vamos?- pregunto coralaine

-seguro-


End file.
